A New life
by ponichtera
Summary: Sophia was never one of her aunt's favorite nieces, so when she is unexpectedly summoned to the estate she is a bit surprised. It had been years since her last visit and not once had her aunt contacted her before now. Not knowing what the outcome may be, Sophia has no choices left as a new reality is forced on her.


Dismal rain thudded outside the car window as we sped down the interstate on a gloomy Wednesday morning. To the left, a dark forest covered in vines passed us by and to the right, a loathsome swamp. Although it was already seven and the sun was surely in the sky, the heavy cloud coverage was able to make quite a shadow, covering the surrounding area in a dim overcast. It obscured view too far out and made this whole place look all the more creepy.

It had been ages since I'd visited my aunt. She is my mother's oldest sister by ten years, so it isn't like we are particularly close as a family. Plus, she lives out here in the mosh lands of Louisiana, tucked away from society and even hidden from town. It is more than a stone's throw away from my hot, dry home in New Mexico. If I remember correctly, the last time I was out it rained the entire three weeks of the visit. Well, not exactly rained, more like misted continuously.

A sharp turn to the right onto an almost completely hidden road. My driver, James Harrison, is the thirty something year old attendant for my aunt who is somewhere in her late sixties. He is pretty much her personal man servant, doing anything from cleaning the mansion to filing the taxes. My aunt's philosophy is that every woman deserves a capable man. Harrison is certainly capable. He even drives this beat up 1955 BMW 503 like a pro.

"Do you know why I was suddenly sent to my aunt's?" I ask even though I know it is pointless to do so. Harrison has said no more than a dozen or so words to me since the first time I came to the house. Besides that, even the things he has said to me have been nothing more than repeated requests from my aunt.

No surprise, the man remains silent. The three hour drive from the airport is always excruciatingly long when he is the driver. My mother can't stand being around him. When her and father use to come out and visit with me, she would insist on renting a car and avoid Harrison as much as possible. Even when they were in the same room, an unpleasant look would linger on my mother's face. I don't know if she ever truly tried to hide it.

I move restlessly in my seat. Being first stuck on that three hour flight to get here, just to drive another three hours, is taking its toll on my legs. Why did my mother and father decide to unexpectedly send me over here? I hadn't gotten into any real trouble since junior high and my grades aren't nearly as bad as they had been. I even had a part-time job. I had wanted to argue as soon as they told me, but there was this look in my mother's eyes, a look so cold and forewarning, I had actually gotten scared of her. She told me without words not to even bother arguing and since I am only fourteen years old, it's not like I can do anything about it.

The BMW slows, up ahead is my aunt's estate, a parting gift from her late husband Albert Thadder. He was a very successful business man in his day, making a large profit with a few shady dealings on the side of an otherwise straight laced shipping company. At the very end he sold the whole thing for a fortune I can only dream about. With no children of her own, for a while I had hoped my aunt might leave a portion to me or to my mother. That dream was shattered when one visit she blatantly told me that neither I nor my whore of a mother would see a penny of the money her beloved Albert left to her.

I get out before Harrison has a chance to come around and open my door for me. I know it bothers him like nothing else and I take a small respite since he refuses to talk to me. I do, however, let him get my heavy bag from the trunk and take it up the door. He opens it for me and steps to the side so that I may enter first. The front room is as glum as ever before, complete with horrid paintings of executions of medieval times. I never understood my aunt and uncle's fascination with death, but there are many more painting like these all around the house.

It is when I am looking toward the living room that I notice three other suitcases piled by the stairs. "Who else is here?" Without answering, Harrison adds mine and leads me toward the parlor room opposite the living room. Only once had I been in the parlor room and it had been for a tongue lashing from my aunt for ruining her roses while I practiced pruning them.

I see that nothing else has changed in here as well. A wall of bookcases stand behind an enormous desk and chair. Before them in a circle sit four tall arm chairs facing one another, end tables between them and a lovely circular bar in the very center. More paintings clutter the walls and tacky sculptures of crumpled men and women fall apart all over the place. My aunt should really dispose of them completely, but my uncle adored the Greek style of art and I feel she can't bring herself to do so.

"As spacey as ever Sophia, tell me, does your brain gain any knowledge over the years at all?" It is only now that I realize three of the four arm chairs I had just passed over are filled with my three cousins from my mother's other sister and brother. The eldest, Brianna age twenty-seven, comes from my other aunt; while Tina and Fiona ages twenty-five and twenty-four, come from my uncle. Both my aunt and uncle are still eight and six years my mother's senior, so once again it isn't like I have spent much time with them. They, on the other hand, have practically grown up together. I feel it is what gave them such a special bond and what also made them all the more hostile toward me. That and the fact that all my mother's siblings despised her.

It's not like it is my mother's fault, but she is the bastard child of my grandmother and some rogue stranger she met one stormy night. Needless to say, my cousin's grandfather was not happy when he found out that our grandmother had somehow gotten pregnant while he was away on business, but my mother was raised in the house with the other children. I can only imagine from the stories she's told me, but it seems my mother did not have the best of childhoods and although she grew up with the other children, she was always signaled out.

"What is everyone doing here?"

"Please Sophia, have a seat. I swear your pertinence is the ugliest quality about you."

I take a seat without a fuss. Long ago I learned it was easier to just take what my cousins' say in stride and do my best to do as they say without too much fuss. Sitting before them, three pairs of similar amber eyes staring right at me, I can see clearly the difference between their family and mine. They all have thick dark, brown, wavy hair and beautiful naturally tanned skin. I, on the other hand, look like winter in comparison with almost white blonde hair, pale ice blue eyes, and skin like porcelain.

They all looked so stylish and mature. Brianna is already married and has a baby girl. Before she got pregnant she was going to school to become a preschool teacher, but now with her own little girl, she stays home to educate her. She dresses like a posh mom would in a snug forest green cotton sweater and hip hugging straight leg blue jeans. She always has her hair pulled away from her face giving her high cheeks bones a chance to shine.

Tina is in law school, but already has a shot of working for a prestigious law firm once she graduates. She is dating this one guy pretty seriously, but seems more focused on her career to consider getting married and having a family. She usually dresses in business casual like today with her grey and black pants suit complete with a stylish red scarf that matches her heels. She too wears her hair up in a tight knot. Fiona dresses a bit more casual. She is studying medicine in the hopes of becoming a Pediatric Doctor. Her clothes are always comfy slacks and polo shirts.

I still dress like a child in comparison to them. Today I picked out a band t-shirt and some ripped jeans with my chucks. I was anticipating a long travel experience and wanted to be as relaxed as I could. I wasn't expecting the formal company of my cousins. Or of anyone for that matter. Which brought me back to my main question, "Why are we all here?"

Tina sighs, "Because Aunty has died."

I think I must be struck with shock because my body suddenly feels heavy and the world is narrowed in to focus only on Tina's annoyed face. "What did you say?"

"Don't tell me you're sad? You of all of us should be the most happy the old bat has kicked it. You were, after all, her least favorite."

I don't think I feel sad, parse, but being given this news so suddenly. I don't know what to think. "How did she die?"

"Old age I suppose. She wasn't doing too well after all."

I hadn't even known, but of course we wouldn't have. It is not like any of my relatives share any information with my mother or her family. With both grandparents being dead, my mother saw no reason in coming out for many visits and so for the last four years I hadn't come out. I almost regretted it now. "Why were we called here and not our parents? They are her siblings after all."

"I will explain that." From the shadows Harrison suddenly appears. "With the death of Miss Thadder, the grand estate of the Thadder family must be passed on to the next living heir. Unfortunately, Miss Thadder never produced a child and therefor ownership of the estate is passed down to the next closest relative of the same generation. The late Mr. Thadder had no close family of his own and so the estate falls into the hands of you four."

There is a thick silence throughout the room and I know exactly the reason why. My cousins are wondering, if my aunt wished to leave behind her estate, what was I even doing here at all? My aunt didn't particularly like me and my uncle was pretty much dead before I was even old enough to remember him clearly.

"Excuse me, Harrison, but if what you say is true, then why was Sophia summoned here as well?" I was spot on.

"Although Miss Thadder was the last to own this estate, it is not her who gets to pick the next owner."

"Then who is?"

"That would be our decision."

I don't know why, but the dreary voice that drifted in from the open door has me to my feet and backing toward the wall. Instinctively, I look around for something to defend myself with, but already I can tell it's too late. In a flash, a young man that towers over my five foot six inch frame, is in front of me. I throw myself back into one of those awful paintings as he leans in closer to me. His smile is something truly evil and I swear I see flames dancing in his eyes. "You're smart to be so afraid." His voice is so hot it burns along my skin. I need to get away.

"Nikoli, control yourself." Slowly the man pulls away from me. Behind him I see two other men roughly his height. When all three stand together, you can obviously see a family resemblance, but each has his own distinct characteristic that sets them apart. Nikoli, for instance, has a scar across his right cheek, making him look all the more sinister.

By now my cousins have also gotten to their feet and Harrison has moved closer to me. All four of them are looking at me like I've gone mad, but in Harrison's eyes I can also see something that looks like appreciation. Tina comes around the chairs, hand out stretched. "My name is Tina Fairchild, over there is my sister Fiona and our cousins Brianna Smith and Sophia Lock."

The man who had called Nikoli off me nods slightly, but does not except Tina's handshake. "My name is Dimitri Vasker and these are my brothers, Nikoli and Jasper." Dimitri is obviously the oldest, you can almost see the burden of his younger brothers reflected on his face.

Tina slowly drops her hand looking displeased. "I see, and who exactly gave you three the authority regarding my late aunt's estate?"

Nikoli laughs harshly. "You're aunt's estate? Fat chance on that sweetheart. Our family has owned this house and land for centuries. You lot are merely the keepers."

Brianna steps in to defuse the situation before Tina gets out of hand. "Sir, please, might you be able to elaborate? It seems my cousins and I are a bit confused by what you are saying. We were under the impression that this estate was purchased by our uncle and then given to our aunt when he passed away."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Nikoli that is enough." Dimitri's sharp words cut at Nikoli almost physically. "Let me explain, your uncle worked with our father many years back when he was first starting out in the business world. In order for your uncle to start up his company, he borrowed a large sum of money from our father and in turn signed a contract tying our families together."

The word contract must have caught Tina's attention because suddenly she was back in the game with her serious face on. "What sort of contract?"

Dimitri, his facial expression never changing, replies, "That their child would forever serve our family and live at this house with us, however, since Mr. Thadder had no children of his own, his debt falls unto the children of his closest relatives; and since he has no siblings or other close family ties, by default it falls unto the shoulders of his wife's family."

And I thought the awkward silence earlier was thick. I'm not sure if my cousins are even breathing at this point. "Excuse me?" Apparently Fiona is still conscious.

"Do you need us to clarify further? Damn this family is dense." Nikoli looks over at me. "You heard us, right small fry?" I nod slowly, too afraid not to answer in case it provokes him to come near me again. I still don't know why these men scare me so much, but I can't shake the feeling.

"I know this must be hard for you all to understand, but Harrison has the official contract itself for you all to look over."

Like magic, Harrison pulls some papers from the top drawer in the desk and lays them out for us to examine. Brianna, Tina, and Fiona pour over them, their eyes frantically scanning the sheets. I don't even attempt to read what they say, that lawyer stuff goes right over my head. By the third or fourth time reading through it, Tina has gone very pale. "You're right."

Brianna looks worse than Tina as she turns back toward the men. "This can't be true. I have a family, I have a husband and a daughter."

Nikoli scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Have no fear, if you read the fine print carefully, it says that only one child must be given up to us, and we must all agree."

I see the gears turning in my cousins' heads as they all three come to the same conclusion. I don't need them to say anything, Hell, I don't even need them to look at me. I know what they all are thinking. They want to offer me up to these strange three men in order to save themselves from certain servitude. This time, I cannot keep my mouth shut. "I won't do it."

Brianne glares at me furiously. "Sophia, don't be so selfish, we are all in this together. You cannot simply opt out because you are afraid. Aren't you a part of this family too."

"Funny that now you consider me a part of your family." I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I can see the shock has my perfectly truthful words slap Brianna across the face.

"Man and I thought our family was messed up, but talk about loyalty." Nikoli starts to walk toward us. I run behind Harrison, trying to put anything in-between us. "Ha, I'm starting to like you more and more small fry. Your self-preservation is amazing, but hiding behind that butler is pointless. You heard what we said, it is our decision who will stay with us. It's why we brought you all here in the first place."

"Then how are you going to decide?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Nikoli leaps at Brianna and pins her to the bookcase behind the desk. Fiona screams and tries to run for the door, but the so far silent Jasper blocks her way. Tina goes for Nikoli as if to pull him off, but Dimitri grabs her by the wrist and shoves her away toward Fiona and myself.

He glares at us as he says, "Wait your turn."

Nikoli presses his face against Brianna's neck and inhales deeply. "She smells good, kind of like baked goods."

Dmitri nods. "I agree."

Jasper shakes his head. "All I smell is that man and baby formula. It sickens me." I had thought that Dimitri's voice was cold and lacked emotion, but Jasper truly held no emotion in his words.

Nikoli throws Brianna away and grabs Fiona. "Your turn Dimitri."

Like Brianna before her, Fiona is pressed against the bookshelf and this time Dimitri is the one sniffing her neck. Just what kind of craziness did we get ourselves into? Why do they keep sniffing us? "She suits me, the smell of death and blood linger on her skin."

This time Jasper shrugs. "I guess that is ok with me."

"I don't want the smell of death clinging to her as well. It already stinks our clothing and other possessions." Nikoli even refuses to go near her.

"We'll count her as a maybe then. Jasper, it is your turn."

Jasper walks over from the door. I shrink away from him, but he doesn't try to touch Tina or come any closer than completely necessary. His eyes seem to swirl with color as he inhales her scent. It's almost hypnotic. Gradually, his gaze rolls over to me. It freezes me in place even though in my head I scream at my legs to move. He reaches out for me and I am at a loss for what to do.

Barely his fingers brush my cheek. In that small touch, I feel an enormous shock run through my nervous system. Finally I can move again and I use this opportunity to run for the door. Stupid mistake as I recall to late how easily they had blocked Fiona from escaping. I have too much momentum and end up colliding with Nikoli. He grabs my shoulders to help steady me, but his touch brings overwhelming fear and my knees buckle. I start to shake uncontrollably. I even want to cry but the tears are frozen in my eyes. "Let me go, please let me go." My words are no more than a whisper.

"Nikoli, let me have her." Carefully I am removed and passed over to Harrison. With ease, he picks me up and cradles me in his arms like a small child. "You three have decided? Then I shall take the young mistress to her room."

Without waiting for a response, Harrison takes me back into the front room. The door to the outside is right within reach, but I feel too weak to fight. Instead I let him take me upstairs and down the familiar dimly lit hallway. This is one of the first halls into the estate and houses the rooms that guests use when visiting. I really haven't gone much farther past here, but Harrison continues on down a different corridor that is even darker than the other. At the end of this hall, we come to a staircase hidden behind a closed door. We don't stop and soon I am in a sunny bedroom I had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"This was supposed to be the room for the Mr. and Miss Thadder's child." Only fitting that the one burdened with their debt stay here now. Very gently, Harrison sets me on the fluffy bed. I can't seem to let go of him and for a few moments he lets me cling to him. "You need to get changed. I'm sure you are very tired from you travels. There is a private bath already prepared for you."

Already prepared? "How did you know they would choose me?"

Harrison's eyes become surprisingly soft. "It was not hard to deduce who they would choose when it is you compared to your cousins. Now, please take a bath and collect yourself while I make sure the others are shown properly to their rooms as well."

He leaves, closing the door softly behind him. I can't believe that only hours ago, I was complaining that my legs hurt from sitting in a car too long. What are they going to do with me now? The contract says "forever serve the family" but what does that mean? Harrison called me mistress and I was put up in this incredibly nice room. Am I truly their servant?

Sighing, I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes. Why me? Why did they pick me? "Can't you tell how special you are?" My eyes fly open as dread fills my heart. It can't be, I didn't even hear him come in. Sure enough, Nikoli is leaning over me, that horrible smile and flame filled eyes glowing menacingly at me. "What do you want?"

"I'm surprised you can speak to me now. Don't tell me you aren't afraid anymore?"

"I am terrified of you, but I am not sure why."

Nikoli leans closer, there is nowhere for me to go. He rests his hands on either side of me, barely hovering over my body. "Your natural instincts are a lot more predominate than most. Your body automatically knows to fear us even when your brain isn't one hundred percent sure why. It's a very good trait to have, very life preserving. Too bad it has no use for you now. You're mine, small fry, there is no place for you to run." His lips caress mine delicately. The breath is caught in my throat. "Are you scared?" The words are more of a thought than actually spoken.

"Please let me go."

He kisses me, my first kiss. I admit, I wasn't exactly a saint growing up, but things like dating and sex, well I am only fourteen. I've never had a boyfriend or anything remotely close to one. This kiss is so deep, so passionate. My childhood is swept away and my body arches up automatically into his. My brain continues to bark out orders to the rest of my limbs, but nothing seems to be listening. He shoves his tongue onto my mouth and I ride a wave. I've almost completely lost myself, when something sharp scrapes along my tongue and nicks my lip. Blood fills my mouth and is quickly swallowed by Nikoli. He latches onto the cut and sucks roughly. No longer am I blinded by lust. Now I am utterly terrified. This man atop me is drinking my blood.

He pulls back and I try to shove him off me. With one hand he is able to capture both my wrists and pin them above my head. With his free hand, he grabs my chin and roughly turns my face to the side exposing my neck. There was no way in Hell that this is really happening. Vampires are not real life creatures, they're just made-up fictional stories. All the while I think this, Nikoli licks my neck then plunges his fangs. For just an instant I feel pain. Soon my mind is lost in his thoughts, trapped in the present.

I feel too good. Pure ecstasy is pouring over me and through me. I feel like I might start to tremble with a joy that I should not be able to experience. It is like my mind in on over drive and no matter how hard I try, I cannot turn it off. All I can do is hold on to this man and hope he releases me soon.

Sure enough, Nikoli is torn away from me. Automatically my body lurches forward and goes into the fetal position. I feel like my mind was just thoroughly fucked. No one should be able to get inside you so deeply. I can still feel him thumbing through my insides as he gets to know my life. Gradually I am able to turn my attention outward. I can't quite see them or entirely concentrate on them, but I hear Dimitri and Nikoli arguing.

Dimitri actually sounds outraged as he shouts, "What were you thinking? She is a fourteen year old girl, to rape her mind so completely."

"I didn't rape her, I gave her pleasure." Nikoli's own voice is low and husky. It couldn't be that he was getting off just as much as me. A man like him, how could an under developed child even remotely turn him on?

"Call it what you will, the bottom line is that you went overboard. If we hadn't come in and stopped you, what would have happened? She could have ended up a walking puppet."

A shadow casts over me and something cool touches my forehead. I am able to turn my body as relief slowly soothes the flames burning inside me. I open my eyes, Jasper is kneeling before me, and his hand rests on my forehead. With eyes partly closed, he leans in and with the utmost care, lays a kiss on my lips. A chill runs through my veins and gives control of my body once again to me. I am the one who deepens the kiss this time as I sit up. Jasper meets me by running his hand into my hair and tilting my head to get a better angle. This isn't like Nikoli's kiss that had been far too overpowering for me to handle. This kiss is almost normal, to say the least, but also so comforting that it feels completely natural.

We break away and Jasper caresses my face. "That was most unexpected."

I can feel my face heating up and can think of nothing to stop a full on blush. "Whatever Jasper, she didn't almost faint with your kiss now did she?" Nikoli sounds like a spoiled child.

"No, instead our young mistress was able to enjoy herself when I kissed her."

"Do you want to fight, Jasper?"

Suddenly Dimitri is at my side. He tilts my chin ever so slightly and also kisses me. His is brief and almost instantly he lets me go, but there is a power behind his kiss that a savage part of me can't help but crave. "Welcome, our newest mistress, to your new home. May you thoroughly enjoy your servitude."

They all left shortly after that. Amazed by what had happen, I sit silently on my bed, my brain trying to recover what it knows to be reality. I hear the door open off in the distance, but I can't focus. I feel weak and lifeless, completely drained physically and emotionally. Someone helps me to my feet and leads me to the bathroom. I hear a murmur of something and carefully my clothes are peeled away from me. Vaguely I realize that they are covered in blood. The tub is running, steam rises. Very slowly I'm helped into the tub. A wash cloth rubs soap over my skin. My head is tilted back and warm water is dumped onto my hair. When I open my eyes I star deeply into Harrison's, a dark emerald green. I reach out to him and touch his cheek leaving behind a single droplet of water. I feel like I might fall away at any moment. How did my life suddenly become this way?

"You should eat after this. Loosing so much blood. You no doubt feel very weak. Honestly, Nikoli acting this way. He's like a spoiled brat sometimes."

"Harrison, you know what they are?"

For just a second I see a deep sadness fill Harrison's eyes. "I do."

"How is this possible?"

Like a delicate statute, Harrison pulls me out of the tub and wraps me in a large, fluffy towel. He sets me on the toilet seat and kneels before me. "There are many things in this world that you thought were not real. There is an underground that you would not be able to imagine in your wildest nightmare and there are people that would strike far greater fear into your heart than these three gentlemen here. At such a tender age, you were chosen to become a part of this hidden world. You must fully except your new role and play the part well or terrible things could happen to you. Do you understand, Sophia?"

In truth, I really don't. I still can't believe that this is all real, that vampires exist and drink your blood. That I am now a part of this.

"It's fine, soon enough you will be forced to face the truth for what it is. There is no escaping for you now, your destiny is forever entwined with the Vasker family." He stands with an outstretched hand. "Come, it is time to get dressed and have something to eat. Have no fear, I shall hold your hand through this horrible process and do the best in my power to transform you. From this experience you will have an awakening like you have never imagined."

This all sounds awful to me. Regardless, I take his hand and together we redress me, this time in a strapless crimson top and tight black jeans. After we head back down stairs to the dining room where an array of fruits and cheeses and other light snacks already done the table. How had Harrison put this together so quickly?

"There are other staff members in the estate, Mistress, but I don't suppose you will see them too often. There work is behind the scenes, while yours is front and center." He tucks me into a seat and begins placing various delicacies on a plate. I've only ever seen Harrison treat my aunt with such formality. Could I truly be the new mistress of the estate? "Please eat." He steps off to the side, giving me room to quietly eat alone.

"Hey small fry." Of course, right as I swallow the sweetest strawberry I've ever eaten, Nikoli would have to appear and turn the taste sour. He nonchalantly takes a chair and moves in beside me. This is more than I can handle and I call out to Harrison. He is at my side instantly, a comforting hand resting on my shoulder. Nikoli looks baffled for a moment before regaining his composure. "You moved fast, James," it surprises me that Nikoli calls him by his first name, "Have you gained some confidence from your last conquest?"

Harrison's grip tightens. "I could say the same to you. Honestly, losing your composure like that. You could have lost her you know and then where would you be?"

Nikoli jumps to his feet. "Butlers should learn their place."

"Ha, why don't you show me then where exactly my place is?"

Nikoli grabs the front of Harrison's shirt. I don't want them to fight, so I leap into the middle in the hopes of confusing them. What I had forgotten is now this puts me all the closer to Nikoli, in fact, I am almost pressed against his chest. I back up but have to stop at Harrison. Nikoli sneers down at me. "Pathetic, you cower at me but you'll seek comfort from this fraud."

"Nikoli and Harrison, what is going on here?" The men immediately separate as Dimitri enters the room. "Nikoli, return to your room." The younger man scoffs, but leaves like told. "Harrison, I want you to leave us as well." Harrison also leaves without question. The oldest brother must have a lot of standing in this family. His takes the seat Nikoli had pulled over and delicately picks up a cherry. After a moment of twirling it in his fingers, he picks the stem and turns to me. "You haven't eaten much, here." Slowly I open my mouth and let him feed it to me. What am I thinking?

This goes on for a few more moments. Dimitri picks out a morsel and gently feeds it to me. He isn't pushy about it, but I feel I like I really can't quite refuse him. It's now that I realize I have completely calmed down. "Thank you."

He smiles and for the first time I get a good look at him. His eyes are red gold like a sunrise and his skin is a smooth paleness that could rival my own. Shaggy black hair frames his face perfectly with thin streaks of grey. He doesn't appear all that old, but there is something about him that scream eons I could never imagine to see. I'm almost lost just staring at him.

"Please, I do not want to upset you as Nikoli did." I'm forced back to reality. I can't believe I spaced out like that again. "You should eat a bit more then get some rest. I am sure you've realized by now, my brothers and I are not entirely what you would call human. Nikoli foolishly took too much blood from you and it has made you very weak. We spend most of our time awake at night and sleep majority of the day. You will have to become use to this schedule as well."

"What are you guys?"

Dimitri takes an apple slice and dips it in caramel before giving it to me. "We are vampires, for lack of a better word. We are nocturnal monsters who prey off the flesh of others and live for all eternity."

I can help but sigh. "Of course you are."

He picks up my hand and brings it to his lips. "Do not worry, Nikoli is just excited that someone like you has finally come into our lives. He will calm down soon enough. You can rest easy with us, Mistress, we will protect you and make your stay here quite pleasurable."

"I just don't understand. What is so special about me? Why don't you guys just let me go? I mean, I'm a fourteen year old girl. I'm under developed, I have no experience with guys. My cousins are at least attractive. How do you expect me you please you?" I feel almost close to tears. My stupid cousins, they are so much stronger than this, it's one of them that should have stayed. They should not have left me.

"Do not worry so much about pleasing us. I understand it must be horrifyingly terrible for a young girl to suddenly have three passionate men chasing after her. To tell you the truth, none of us were even considering choosing you before you entered this house. One by one we watched you four arrive and one by one as you entered the house we were able to get our first impressions of you all.

"The eldest, Brianna, she smelt as Jasper said, like her family. It was almost repulsive the fragrance of motherhood that clung to her. Then the sisters, Tina and Fiona. We had hope with them although Nikoli was less than pleased with Tina's attitude. Finally you entered the house," Dimitri pauses for a moment as if remembering something utterly joyous, "Your scent alone was enough to send us off our rockers."

"My scent?"

"I am not sure how I can explain it to you, but just imagine the most wonderful scent you can think of and times that by one hundred. We were completely stunned that a bud like you could have been discovered in this otherwise boring flower bed. We know that you are young, but it is like I have already said, we are prepared to care for you, come under our protection and we will raise you better than your parents ever would." Dimitri turns my hand and exposes my wrist. "Your mother is useless, you do not have to deny it on her behalf. She sold you to us, did she not? She is still young, she could have given herself in your stead, but she jumped on the chance to save her own skin. Your father is the same, lost in his own world. If you stay here, we will pay you the attention you deserve."

"I am not some spoiled brat." For just a moment I am able to be angry. How dare he just assume that because I am my mother's daughter, I am just some pampered child. I lose all momentum as Dimitri lifts his face and locks eyes with me. They are normal, I can tell he isn't trying anything to win me over, but still I feel like I can't escape.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to insult you. Of course you are not some spoiled brat. You, my dear child, are the mistress of the estate. Please, stay with us forever." He won't let me go and the grip he has on my wrist grows ever so tighter as he waits for my response. If I refuse him will he take my blood anyway? Will he make it hurt? But how can I consciously accept this creature's offer? Not that living in a mansion with three gorgeous men isn't a woman's ideal fantasy, my moral lies with them taking my blood. They are essentially taking away a piece of me each time.

Do I honestly have a choice? Without me having to say a thing he brings my wrist back up to his mouth. This time, however, he does not kiss my wrist tenderly. Instead there is a quick prick followed by a soothing numbness. The sensation tingles up my arm and to my heart that is beating frantically in fear. Instantly I am at ease, there are after all, worse things in life then being catered to by three gorgeous men. Without a doubt I know that these feelings aren't my own. Dimitri is doing this to help ease my mind into the situation. I have no choice but to except my fate and allow myself to be swept away.

He finishes and licks the wound clean. "All you must do now is receive the mark from Jasper." I feel so sleepy, I'm not sure if I would be able to give any more blood. "Rest for now, he is in no rush." His words are like a command and I find myself falling forward.

When I wake up it is night time. I can tell because my curtains are opened wide and the bright full moon is shining through the window. I am back in my room, tucked snugly into bed. Had Dimitri returned me here after I'd passed out? There is a faint knock on the door before Harrison opens it slightly and asks to enter. He shuts it just has softly then comes to help me out of bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Strangely it was the truth. Sleeping had done me a lot of good.

"Yes, Dimitri seemed to have put you in quite a deep sleep to help you gain some composure."

I see. "Did he also dress me in this?" In this ridiculous lacy, blush pink nightgown. It barely covered a thing, not that my privacy really matters anymore. If he had changed me, he'd already seen everything.

"Yes, I insisted on changing you myself but he was most persistent. He seems very interested in immersing himself in your life. Now then, let's get you changed for this evening."

"Why? Is anything eventful happening?"

"You'll be seeing off your cousins of course."

"What?" I honestly had thought they had left right after I was chosen to stay here. "Why are they still here?"

"Plane tickets are not a dime a dozen. It took some time to find respecting flights out to their original states. Jasper has picked out a dress for you to wear."

"Seriously?" A plain silver dress with thin spaghetti straps. It gently brushed against my thighs, soft to the touch. "No shoes?"

"Do you usually wear shoes in your home?"

I suppose I didn't. I quickly finished up by running a comb through my hair and followed Harrison down to the formal dining area. Unlike the smaller dining room, this room could fit a football team comfortably if it wanted to. Already seated were my three cousins. They are huddled together on one of the farther bench seats. Their faces are as pale as I've ever seen them. They must be terribly frightened.

Harrison walks me to a spot across from them and I have a seat. They stare at me with wide eyes and I can't help but wonder if I look so horrible. I'd been able to catch a glimpse in a mirror as we made our way back here and I hadn't thought I look too bad. My skin is a tad bit paler than usual and I really hadn't had time to do much with my hair.

"Sophia," Brianna's voice is nothing more than a whisper. Is she trying to not be over heard by the Vaskor's? I wonder if I should tell her it's fruitless since they are vampires. "What did they do to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your neck."

Naturally I reach for the spot Nikoli had bitten into with my right hand. There is a quiet unified gasp from my cousins as I realize too late that the bite mark Dimitri left on my wrist is also bruised. Tina leans closer to me. "Sophia, you have to tell us what has happened to you in these last few hours? We are leaving soon, but if they've hurt you in any way, I can appeal to my work and get a case started to free you."

How can I tell my cousin that it is pointless to even try fighting these men? "You could try by blatantly telling her." Jasper walks into the room in a purple suit jacket left open to expose a pale muscular torso littered with scars and snug black suit pants. He also isn't wearing any shoes.

"I thought this was supposed to be a quiet farewell between family members?" Tina glares at Jasper as he takes a seat next to me.

He straddles the bench, his long and slender body able to curl over me even though he is sitting down. He is easily the tallest out of the three brothers. Red brown hair falls atop his head and into his eyes that are a dirty crimson color. Very slowly he embraces me, bringing me closely to his chest. The whole motion was very cautious, he is going out of his way to show no hostility. I am just like a frightened deer that must be approached with the utmost care. How pitiful.

"Even in my room I could feel how lonely Sophia is sitting with you lot. I came to check on her and quell her anxiety. Are you feeling better, Mistress?"

Strangely I am feeling a lot better. Whatever it is about Jasper, it is the exact opposite of how I feel when I am with Nikoli. Tina's back straightens as I resign to stay in his arms. "I see, in just a few hours your weak heart is already swayed by the looks and flatteries of these monsters. Do you know what you are doing, letting them have you like this?"

"There is no point in fighting them."

Tina rolls her eyes but Fiona and Brianna look concerned. They probably think I've been brain washed. "Sophia, what will your mother think? She'll definitely ask how you took everything, how can we tell her you've just given up?"

"I doubt she will be surprised. She was the one to give up on me in the first place. Offering her only child up to a bunch of monsters. How could she even know if I would survive the whole ordeal?" It is like Dimitri said, my mother and father are useless to me. Neither one stood up in my defense and in fact insisted that I come to my aunt's estate. They both knew perfectly well what was awaiting me here and yet not even one word of advice or forewarning. Those two, they couldn't care less about me.

Brianna shakes her head. "It's pointless trying to talk reasonably with a stubborn child. We will inform your mother of your decision. Perhaps she will graciously stop by for a visit and to check up on you."

"There is no need for that woman to come here. She will only bring unnecessary noise." Jasper toys with a lock of me hair. During the conversation he has scooted closer to me so that now I rest completely between his legs. I still feel no ill will toward him and relish in relief.

"That woman is Sophia's mother."

"That woman, like you three and your own mothers, are whimsical creatures that cause more harm than good. You rely far too much on your beauty and charm to get you through most matters and act holier than thou on the outside while on the inside you burn for things far too sinful to utter allowed. Your type of woman frustrates me like no other kind because all though you say one thing, in your mind you think something completely different."

"How dare you?"

"Take you for instance Brianna, you talk pretty words about concern for your cousin, but just like that woman, inside you couldn't care less about what happens to this innocent child. You just want to get on the next flight back home and forget about everything here. I know Harrison told you a bit about us and yet all three of you remain composed as I cradle you baby cousin in my arms. I am a monster you idiots and yet you don't even care." The hysteria rising in his voice is echoed throughout my body. It's like he has taken the words right out of my mind and had them voiced for me.

"Look, make us into the bad guys all you want," Tina starts to get to her feet, followed slowly by Fiona and Brianna, "But in the long run it is you three that are keeping our cousin here and it is her that is allowing it to happen. We've said all that has been needed to say, I think it is time for us to go." She walks out the room without looking back. Fiona tails after her, choosing to remain silent this whole time.

Brianna shakes her head once more and also heads for the exit. Before she leaves the room, however, she does turn around to address me one last time. "Please reconsider this, Sophia. Think of the life you are throwing away."

"There is no need for me to keep repeating what has already been said. Jasper covered my thoughts on the matter perfectly."

"You really think we have abandoned you?"

"I do not think, Brianna. You had better go, I am sure you don't want to be around for what must be done next."

With her head down, Brianna finally leaves as well. It is now just Jasper and I, alone and so close together. My heart starts to pound viciously in my chest. Each thump hurts physically as I watch him pull back slightly so that he can see my face. I know I must be blushing furiously, but the way he's staring at me, nothing good will come of this. "You seemed so resigned a moment ago. Has something happened?"

"We're alone now."

He laughs without making any noise. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes." I hold my breath.

"Good." He leans in and like the time before his kiss rushes through my veins. I feel almost drunk off the pure delight that can come from his lips. His movements are so slow and careful, he runs his hands up my arms and around my back to bring me closer, his lips move away from mine and begin a journey toward my neck. In the back of my mind I know what is about to happen, but I don't react at all. I am letting this happen.

He stops at the base of my neck, opposite the side Nikoli had drank from. I think he is waiting for me to protest. Would he really stop if I asked him to? Then suddenly I knew, without a doubt, that he would. Jasper is not someone to exert so much force. If it cannot be easily willed, then he sees no point in striving for it. I don't say anything. He bites down and the spot goes numb. No trippy roller coaster of highs and lows like with Nikoli and Dimitri. I am my normal self, but the spot that he draws blood from in soothingly numb. No pain, but no loss in control either.

Without a doubt, Jasper could read my mind.

"That was the last bite. You are almost ours now. Are you scared?"

"It's funny that all three of you seem so interested in what frightens me."

Jasper smiles sheepishly. "It's only natural for a predator. Are you ready? I know it's very soon, but I would like to make the process complete."

"Will it hurt?"

"Have no worries, it will be very pleasant. I promise." He stands with me still in his arms. "Let us retire to the den. I'm sure the others are already waiting for us."

The den in not far from the formal dining area. They're both on the farther side of the house and are connected by a single creepy hallway. Faint light illuminates the passage for us, barely able to shine out of the dirty glass. Jasper seems to have no problems carrying me. This is a far cry away from my situation not too long ago. To think not even a full day ago I was crying like a baby trying to escape. Am I really allowing myself to become captured by these men? The door is already open. Dimitri and Nikoli are waiting for us. Dimitri is standing by the fire, he has a scotch glass in his hand and he looks quite upset. Nikoli is lounging in a Freudian chair, he does not look up as we enter.

Dimitri attempts a smile. "So you have decided then?"

Jasper sets me on my own feet. "I do not feel like I have a choice."

Nikoli scoffs, "True enough."

"Enough Nikoli. Sophia, although what you said is true, it would still greatly ease my mind if you would just consider the benefits of becoming our Mistress." Dimitri watches with such longing and sorrow.

"But that's the thing. I don't even know what will happen to me once I become this Mistress. You keep saying you will care and protect me, but why would I need such attention? What do you think I need protection form? Who do you think I need it from? What kind of world do you live in and why would you want to bring a young girl like me into it?"

"We need you to be our Mistress. There in not much more I can say."

"So that's it? That's all I get?" Not one of them will meet my eyes. It almost seems like they are taking this painfully as well. "Fine. Let us do this. I was prepared to give my life to you when I let Jasper take my blood."

"Then come here." Nikoli holds out a slender hand to me. He looks like a vampire out of a fantasy novel. Not far from the truth I suppose. His messy black hair has fallen into his face and his lick black eyelashes are helping to hide his eyes. He's only wearing tight black jeans, leaving his upper half completely naked. I'm still terrified to go near him, but I need to accept this way of life now. I walk slowly toward him and let him pull me into his lap. My heart won't stop pounding, I'm having a hard time breathing. "You can't even stand to be like this with me. How can you give your life fully to me?"

He's right, I have to fight my feelings. Without much thought, I quickly lean forward and kiss Nikoli on the lips. Shock ripples through my body like painful electricity but I stay still. If I pull away now in disgust, this will all be pointless. Cautiously he runs his hands up my arms and tangles them in my hair. He wants to deepen the kiss, but is holding back. Maybe what Dimitri said was true, maybe Nikoli was just so excited that I was to become their new mistress. Another pair of hands are suddenly on my back. They creep around to the front and make me break the kiss. Jasper is behind me straddling Nikoli the same way as me. He rests his head on mine and takes a deep breath. "We are so glad that you are here." Dimitri joins us by taking my hand in his and bringing it to his face.

We are all together now.


End file.
